The present invention relates to a power supply device, particularly for use in maritime oil and/or gas production. One or several electrical means are here arranged on the seabed or at least below sea level. Such electrical means are for instance gate valves, chokes, so-called production trees, or the like, which can be fed and controlled either directly or via a power supply and control device.
With a corresponding power supply for such means and apparatuses, the cabling efforts are considerable because due to electrification the distance, in particular, between a drilling apparatus or drilling platform and the corresponding means can be much larger than in hydraulically operated means.